Nicholaschappell
The Amazing Race 1 Nicholas *'Age:' 13 Andrew *'Age:' 13 *'Current Residence:' Portsmouth VA *'Connection to your teammate:' Best friends *'Current occupation:' Eating all of my Easter candy *'Describe what you do:' I. Eat. Candy *'Three words to describe you:' Sarcastic, weird, smart *'Favorite hobbies:' Playing ORG's, riding my bike, hanging out with Nicholas *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of:' Skipping a grade *'What famous person reminds you of yourself:' Morgan Freeman *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate:' Buttface McFartsalot *'What scares you most about traveling:' AIRPLANES *'What excites you most about traveling:' The fact that it doesn't always take so fucking long *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Cooperating *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' His hair *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why:' Canada because they rock *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks):' Becoming a spongy The Amazing Race 3 Nicholas *'Age:' 14 Andrew *'Age: '''14 *'Current Residence: Portsmouth, Virginia *'Connection to your teammate: '''We have been best friends since we were 2 *'Current occupation: Being a lazy skeeze Student *'Three words to describe you: '''You, have, problems *'Favorite hobbies: Playing flash games *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?: '''I haven't done anything *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?: 'idk *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?: 'idk but it is someone stupid *'What scares you most about traveling? Planes *'What excites you most about traveling? '''Being able to yell at Nicholas if he does something wrong *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: Everything *'Pet peeve about your teammate: '''He is slow at puzzles *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?: 'Japan because Pokemon *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win?: 'Because we are awesome The Amazing Race 4 Nicholas *'Age: 14 Andrew *'Age: '''14 The Amazing Race: All-Stars Nicholas *'Age:' 14 * '''Current Residence: '''Portsmouth, Virginia * '''Current occupation: '''A person :') * '''Previous season(s) and placement(s): '''TAR 1, 12th, TAR 3,5th, TAR 4, 5th * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Friends * '''What are you passionate about? '''Baseball * '''People would be surprised to learn: '''I am pretty tall * '''Why do you want to run the Race again? '''This is one of the best things ever :3 * '''Why do you think you were asked to return? '''Because we're st00pid * '''Favorite place you visited on your previous season(s): *'walks away from Africa* * What countries would you most like to visit and why? 'Let's go to China or something * '''Biggest mistake you made in your previous season(s): '''Being at school * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''Word of advice........ Google is not your friend * '''Best thing about your teammate: "'Magic conch shell.... what is the best thing about my teammate...." Nothing * '''Worst thing about your teammate: '''How long he stays on the computer... ;-; * '''What will you do differently this time around? '''Don't be at school and don't be stupid and not include DENMARK..... * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''Because we '''slay Andrew *'''Age: '''14 * '''Current Residence: '''Portsmouth, Virginia * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Previous season(s) and placement(s): '''TAR 1, 12th. TAR 3, 5th. TAR 4, 5th * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Best friends since we were two-years old! * '''What are you passionate about? '''Art * '''People would be surprised to learn: '''I am really short for my age, being 5 feet tall * '''Why do you want to run the Race again? '''It is fun challenge * '''Why do you think you were asked to return? '''Because Nicholas and I proved to be a strong team after we failed at life in TAR 1 * '''Favorite place you visited on your previous season(s): '''Not Africa, that is for sure. My favorite place to visit was Japan * '''What countries would you most like to visit and why? '''Well, I have already been to my favorite places, but I want to go to Japan again! * '''Biggest mistake you made in your previous season(s): '''Not putting Denmark at the end of our guesses in the leg we were eliminated in during TAR 4. * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''Roadblocks >_> * '''Best thing about your teammate: '''He is c00l * '''Worst thing about your teammate: '''hold on let me find the list * '''What will you do differently this time around? '''lll try not to be a total dingus. * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''I dunno Category:Profile Archives